


Secret

by narsus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment he almost has it figured out, the secret to James' indomitable immortality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Skyfall belongs to Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and others. Based on James Bond by Ian Fleming.

He tells himself that he wants to shout and scream, that he wants to slam things onto tables and throw clothing out of the window. But he can’t. Not really. Not because proprietary demands calm but because he’s not sure that he can feel anything at all. It’s all so still inside him, in the place where he’s certain there ought to be a heart, where there’s probably just a string of ones and zeros instead.

“I’m not leaving you. I wouldn’t know how to.”  
“You could try not dying for a change.”

He tells himself that he’d like to say more, something significant, but there’s nothing else to be said. Not when there’s the distraction of mapping the bare skin of arms wrapped around his waist with his fingertips.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to die.”  
“No?”  
“Not until I allow it.”

Warm breath against his neck and the solid body behind him are reassurance enough that this is real. And yet, there is a certain surreal quality about it all, he acknowledges.

“Yes.”  
“Is it that simple?”  
“Perfectly.”  
“I hadn’t realised.”

For a moment it’s almost there, the secret to James’ indomitable immortality, but then there are lips against his and, in the instant before he forgets he even thought it, he can’t help but feel that James has deliberately tricked him.


End file.
